Crashed the Wedding
by Shadeslayer35
Summary: Another one shot this one is not a Songfic.  Instead Shadow decides to crash Knuckles and Rouge's wedding... literally.  How does it all turn out?  Like I'm gonna say here.  Just read the story!


Author's Note:

Hey I heard a song called 'Crashed the Wedding' on the radio and then started thinking about a certain trio of mobians. And the weirdest love triangle ever, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles. The backstory will be somewhat explained in story but if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask okay?

In the story, Shadow has been missing for six months after taking some alone time to sort out his personal life. And after dating for most of that time Rouge and Knuckles are getting married.

* * *

*Sirens*

That's what I heard outside, then again that was a common occurance in Westopolis. Even here in the church, something was always going down. But today was my day off, in fact everyone's day off. Since it was my wedding day. And much to my surprise sometimes I was marrying Knuckles, not that he wasn't a good guy but I had always expected somehow to end up with Shadow. But that wasn't possible anymore, he'd vanished months ago. Most likely dead, even though I'd moved past it I found myself thinking like this from time to time.

"Hey Rouge, you okay?" a voice asked behind me.

Turning around I smiled slightly at the sight of Amy, Sonic's fiancée. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about the fact that I don't think things will ever change in this city. All hours of the night there are cops going to and fro all the time."

"Well come on, tonight you don't need to worry about that. Now come on the ceremony's starting."

* * *

Sirens, that's all I heard. The only god damn thing besides them and the roar of my bike's engine was the sound of gunfire. I must have had half the freaking department riding up my ass, assuming they we're really police and not more G.U.N. agents after me since I escaped.

I turned my helmeted head back and aimed my swiped machine gun spraying bullets at them, headlights shattered, tires shredded, engines smoked. Several pursuing cars spun out hitting parked cars, lamp posts, things like that. I didn't want to kill any of them, what I was doing would be hard enough without having to deal with a murder rap on top of it.

Turning back to face front I spotted the street sign I'd been looking for, 'Gordon Street' I slammed the bike into a skidding turn. The back end fishtailing for a few agonizing moments before the tires gripped again and I tore off down the new street. I fired off another burst of gunfire behind me taking out a couple more cars in fact chain reacting several of them into crashes with each other.

I smirked beneath the helmet. The gun clicked on empty, tossing it back I heard another pair of crashes. Looking forward again I saw my destination, no way I was going to be able to stop the bike and _walk_ into the church with these guys on my heels. I gunned the engine racing right for the doors. I hope they hadn't changed the layout since I left, else this would be very messy…

* * *

The ceremony was going smoothly, nothing more than a fake snore or two from a certain speedster at the start. The priest continued despite my thoughts "Now does anyone here have a reason that these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Right then Rouge stiffened a confused look crossing her face. "Does anyone else hear that? It sounds like, a motorcycle…" Her face took on a horrified expression "Omega MOVE!"

The robotic powerhouse used his thrusters to retreat from the door where he'd served as Usher. Right then a sleek, black Harley smashed through the doors. Sliding to a rapid stop, a figure dressed all in black climbed off onto the floor of the church. His face was hidden behind a full helmet. But the cycle itself drew the most attention, anyone of us would recognize the design instantly. Sleek black base color, with blood-red highlights on the tank, and frame. The biggest give away of it's designer was the symbol on the gas tank. A stylized hedgehog's head, inside a Greek letter Omega, a pair of violet bat wings spread from the sides of the arch. The custom symbol of Team Dark… I didn't know who this guy was but the fact that he dared ride Shadow's old cycle lit my temper like nothing else!

I stared in shock at the wedding crasher's bike. I remembered helping him paint the symbol on it. The three of us had sat up for hours talking about the design, combining symbols representing each of us had been his idea.

Before any of us could do more than bolt upright or let our jaws drop open in shock. _Or in Knuckles' case clench his fists in rage_ an amplified voice echoed from the doorway. "You there, in the helmet. Turn around and put your hands above your head!"

The figure turned around putting his back to us. Looking past him I was shocked to see a small army of GUN troops standing outside the church, off to the side I noticed Omega pointing both his chain guns at the biker. The sergent at the door continued to speak, "Now remove the helmet, nice and slow Hedgehog."

I glanced at Knuckles both of us with similar confused expressions. 'Hedgehog' who was this guy?

Once again the biker wordlessly complied. Slowly reaching one hand beneath his chin, unbuckling the strap, then placing a hand on either side he slowly lifted the helmet off his head. Ebony quills waved in the breeze now free from the confines of the headgear. I stifled a gasp as I realized who it was…

Crimson highlights shone like trails of blood in the ebony fur. A simultaneous surge of shock swept the entire room, standing before us, facing down an entire army of GUN troops. Was Shadow the Hedgehog…

* * *

I stood there, my back to the gathering of my old friends, allies, and the one woman who meant more to me than anything. Damn it, why did I come here? I was out, I could have gone anywhere. But when I heard she was getting married, I just had to come charging in playing the epic hero. (Although I'll admit smashing into the church had been fun) I heard the stifled gasps behind me as I removed the helmet tossing it to the side. Now that I was here, they knew I lived, I saw that she was truly happy. I didn't care what happened to me anymore. To my surprise I saw Rogue run up to the sergent phone in hand, then her words was the biggest shock, "Yes sir, thank you for this. Yes he's right here." Holding it out to the soldier she had a rather sadistic grin on her face, "The General wants to talk to you."

Off to the side Omega opened a pair of speakers on his shoulders. I knew that he had hacked the line, then the officer took the phone and spoke nervously "Y-yes s-s-sir?"

I winced at the words echoing through the room "HOW DARE YOU PURSUE SHADOW AGAINST MY DIRECT ORDERS!"

"B-but sir. You said we were to track him down."

"YES BECAUSE I WISHED TO OFFER HIM A JOB! AS A GUN AGENT. NOT BECAUSE I WAS LETTING YOU FOOLS LOCK HIM UP FOR SIX GOD DAMN MONTHS!"

A murmur spread through the audience at those words. "NOW ALL OF YOU REPORT BACK TO BASE THIS INSTANT. AND IF ANY OF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HIM FUNNY YOU WILL FACE INSTANT COURT MARTIAL!"

"Y-yes sir." Handing the phone back to Rogue, he turned to the rest and called, "All right troops, report back to base. Direct orders from the General."

They left just as quickly as they'd arrived. I finally allowed my hands to drop. "Thanks again sir."

Omega continued to broadcast the other end of the conversation, "Of course Agent Rouge. And I wish to apologize again, it seems some of my squads failed to follow my orders when it came to Shadow. I take full responsibility for his disappearance."

Saying farewell the conversation ended. Turning to me Rouge seemed to simply stare at me for a long time. I finally turned away and went to reclaim my helmet, speaking for the first time I simply said "Thanks for the help. I'm sorry for interrupting the ceremony, I promise I'll pay for the door. Maybe I'll see you all around." Looking her right in the eyes I spoke quietly enough so that no one else heard. "I wish you all the happiness in life Rogue."

"So you just, come crashing back into my life after I think you died. Then get me to bail your butt out of the fire with GUN then you just up and leave again!"

Turning away I tried to push my feelings away. "I can't say why I… just needed to make sure you were okay." I couldn't look at her again. Damn it I hadn't meant to say that. What was wrong with me?

She look as if I'd confirmed something. Stepping closer she grabbed my shoulder, "Well all I have to say is I'm not letting you run off again. At least, not without me…"

I turned back wondering what she was getting at. I'd ruined the ceremony, could have gotten them all killed, and was planning to run off again. I was shocked when she pressed her lips against mine wrapping her arms around my neck. A loud clattered echoed through the room, as my helmet dropped from nerveless fingers, then pleasure overcame shock as I wrapped my arms around her in return, pulling her close…

* * *

I slipped out of the pew I was in heading up to the gathering of the rest of the team members up by the altar. Knuckles still looked steamed, not that I was surprised since Rouge and Shadow were making out right there by the smashed doors. Tails spotted me as I reached them, "Hey Sonic, can you believe he's actually alive?"

"Considering who it is, I can't say I'm surprised. He survived plummeting to Earth from the Ark, he'd have no problem taking anything G.U.N can dish out. I'm just surprised she warmed back up to him so quickly, she seemed to have gotten over him awhile ago."

To my surprise Amy snorted in derision "That's what she wanted us all to think. Oh she well and truly cared about Knuckles but a part of her refused to let go of Shadow. Just today I caught her staring out the window day dreaming again, she claimed to be thinking about the fact somethings always going on in this city but I know her well enough to tell that she's lying. I knew for a fact that she was thinking about Shadow again. Then lo and behold who comes smashing through the front doors then mr. Ultimate Lifeform himself."

I chuckled at her tone of voice and decided to voice my opinion about his entrance, "Well I can say this about the guy. He certainly knows how to crash a party."

This got a laugh out of everyone. Except the Knucklehead who finally lashed out with a cry slamming a fist into the pulpit. Smashing it to splinters, he panted heavily for a minute before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then surprisingly enough he cracked a smile saying "Ehh, at least she's happy."

I stared jaw hanging open, Tails even reached over and pinched Knuckles' upper arm startling a cry of pain and a demand of what the fox was thinking. "I'm trying to make sure that you're the real Knuckles and not some kind of robot. Cause I don't see how the real you would be happy for Rouge to be with someone else."

With a huff he explained "Look we all could tell that she had the hots for Shadow. And I knew that I wouldn't have a shot with him around, so when he vanished I tried to be sympathetic and help her, eventually as you guys know we started going out. But I knew that if he ever showed up again her and I would be over. I might be a bit dense at times but I'm not completely retarted."

I nodded as if it made perfect sense. "So now what do we do? I'm thinking a movie."

Swatting me upside the head Amy snapped "Don't be such a jerk Sonic."

"I'm not being a jerk! Do you really think they're gonna get married today? Even if they wanted to they can't cause the priest needs to recover from the fright first." I replied jerking a thumb at the unconscious man behind us.

Then both Knuckles and Tails cut in at the same time "True…"

Before anything else could be said we heard Rouge speak up from the other side of the building, "You've probably already guessed but the wedding is off and last one out has to pay for the damages!" As she spoke Shadow revved the cycle and the two of them took off out the door.

In shock everyone panicked and ran for the doors, leaving Knuckles alone inside.

* * *

I couldn't believe them. They all left me here meaning I had to pay for the repairs, and I was supposed to be getting married today! I started grumbling angrily on my way out when I spotted Silver walking in, "Wow, what kind of party did I miss?"

I tiptoed out the door before responding "The weddings off and last one out has to pay for the damages. See ya Silver!" and ran off before he could reply. As I rounded the corner I heard his angered yell echo from behind me.

"KNUCKLES YOU JERK! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS DO YOU HEAR ME?" A pause before, "AND WHERE THE HECK IS BLAZE? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET ME HERE DANG IT!"

* * *

"God Dang It! They left me here, I was running late cause I came out to early from the time warp and they saddle me with the damages, how the hell did they break the door anyway? And where's Blaze she said she had something important to tell me. I wonder what she wanted to tell me anyway?" I kept ranting out loud as I suddenly heard something kick a pebble behind me. Whirling around I spotted the priest trying to sneak out of the door, "Hey where do you think you're going? If your still here that means I don't have to pay."

Pointing behind me he cried suddenly "LOOK OUT!"

I spun around to look only to see nothing wrong… turning back I saw the tail end of his robe whip out the door. "DANG IT HE TRICKED ME! Wait there's a note from Blaze… 'Silver, I have two things to tell you, one… I'm pregnant, and two… you're the dad. Oh and three don't let the priest trick you. Blaze' … NOW I FIND THIS STUPID THING… Wait she's WHAT? And I'm… HOLY SHIII…" Trying to remember when it could have happened I realized "Wait, there was that one night, Ugh why can't I remember what happened?"

* * *

(Blaze)

Nearby I sat on a rooftop listening to his rant. Shaking my head while laughing I muttered "Silver you are way too gullible." Suddenly I paused as a thought flitted through my head "Wait there was that one night… he and I were drinking and I can't quite remember… Oh god!" I ran off a sudden panic pushing me to find the nearest store.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well this strayed some from my original idea while writing once again my friend 'AsoenixKristian' helped me out with it. If I get enough positive reviews than I may do more oneshots relating to this. By the way like the cliffhanger? *Evil laugh* If you wanna find out what's happening give me good feedback and perhaps I'll tell.

Please R&R.


End file.
